1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective device for truck braking systems, and more specifically, a protective device having a grated shield for shielding air hoses underneath a semi-trailer truck from damage caused by debris on the roadway. The protective device is coupled to an axle of the flatbed of a truck and includes a specially designed coupling mechanism having brackets and a clamping mechanism for providing stability, shock absorbency, and durability to the protective device for withstanding accidental damage.
Large trucks, for example, semi-trailer trucks, tankers, flatbed trucks, and dump trucks utilize a complex braking system. There are service brakes, which are operated by pressure placed on the brake pedal either through air pressure or by hydraulic pressure; parking brakes, which must be used only during parking and are operated by a series of heavy-duty springs; and the emergency brake system, which is simply a combination of parts from both the service brake and parking brake systems. Within each system there are variances as well.
The most commonly used brake system is the air brake system, which utilizes pressurized air to activate the braking mechanism. In all air brake systems, air passes through a brake chamber that is mounted either perpendicular or parallel to the axles on the flatbed. Pressurized air pushes the brake shoes and linings against the drums or discs to control vehicle speed when the foot brake is pressed.
Regardless of the type of braking system utilized, the braking system is located underneath the flatbed of the truck and therefore likely to incur damage from objects in the road. Objects such as road-killed animals, blown tires from other vehicles, emergency cones, and lost cargo are common causes of damage to the braking system of the truck, which occurs well before the driver has the opportunity to slow down or even stop.
In an emergency situation, the truck driver presses the brake pedal and air pressure is released. If the air pressure becomes too low, the driver is unable to fully stop or maneuver the truck away from the emergency situation. Therefore, when the driver uses the foot brake, the driver must determine within a short period of time where to off-road the truck. When there is damage to the brake chambers or air hoses due to hitting an object in the road, this causes serious disruption to the braking system. As roadway traffic increases, there is a growing need for a protective device, which shields air hoses located underneath the flatbed of the truck.
Additionally, semi-trucks require additional time and distance in order to avoid objects in the road because of the loads being transported. Therefore, protecting the braking system is extremely valuable to not only the life of the driver, but also to other passengers traveling the road.
The current invention seeks to resolve the foregoing issues at once, protecting the integral features of the braking system of a semi-truck from damage caused by objects and debris on the road.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,389 to Mamery relates to a protective device of drum-brake operating shafts of trucks and touring trailers. This device is essentially constituted by a protective sleeve (4) mounted on the bushing (5) of the operating shaft (1) of the clearance cam (3) of the brake shoes. This sleeve (4), extended up to the operating lever (2), comprises a packing (6) at each one of the extremities of its bore. The axis of the bore (4d) is upwardly offset in relation to the axis of the sleeve (4), of a distance X corresponding to one half of the clearance arranged between the shaft (1) and the bore (4d). A sectoral wearing plate (10) is disposed at the lower portion of the bore (4d)—The sleeve (4) is mounted at the connecting bridge (8) by an annular collar (4a) with an indexing key (46) and of the housing (9), existing at the beginning, or of a tab molded with the sleeve (4).
United States Patent Application 2007/0235986 to Weagle relates to impact protector mountings and methods of using such mountings for parts or structures that are susceptible to impact or the forces of an impact. Protectors of the invention are useful to protect any parts or structures in vehicles, including bicycles, motorcycles, cars, trucks, off-road vehicles, utility vehicles, and other vehicles. Impact protector mountings of the invention can be used to protect any parts and structures, including sprockets, disc brake rotors, engine parts, bottom brackets, drivetrain components, and other components susceptible to impact damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,576 to Walker et al. is a protective device for use on a wheeled vehicle such as a tractor pulled trailer equipped with an air brake is provided. The air brake includes a housing generally disposed lengthwise of the trailer and comprises a transversely disposed diaphragm in a medial portion thereof with air pressure communicating with the front side of the diaphragm and further comprises a heavy coiled spring positioned in opposition to the air pressure on the rear side of the diaphragm. A protective device in the form of a perforated plate is mounted adjacent to and rearwardly of the housing so as to be in the path of the coiled spring in the event of rupturing of the housing, as from corrosion, and releasement of the spring therefrom, to prevent the spring from being projected rearwardly away from the housing.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.